Singing with the Enemy
by Soccerbabe18
Summary: Massie and the Pretty Committee are finally entering high school and are in a class with the briarwood boys and some new poeple called Free Sing. Will they be singing heavenly or will their notes turn sour with a little thing called drama?
1. Summary Time

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so enjoy the summary!**

**Massie Block: Finally entering High School and can't wait to be in a new class called Free Sing. All her friends are in it and so is her Ahh-dorable boyfriend, Derrick Harrington. But when he starts avoiding her and ignoring her will she wait to see what is going on or will she drop him like last year's Gucci?**

**Claire Lyons: Is excited for two reasons. 1 she is starting high school looking hotter than ever with her new hair do and expensive clothes she now has ever since her dad became the head CEO of Westchester United Corp. 2. She can't wait to see a certain someone who's name rhythm's with Jam. She can't get his mismatched eyes out of her mind. But when she meets a new guy will she be saying I love Cam or I love …?**

**Alicia Rivera: Can't wait to start high school with a confident boyfriend and a new singing class with all her friends. But is her life all that it's cracked up to be?**

**Kristen Gregory: Loves that she is made captain again for her soccer team, but when she overhears the new guy saying he like girly-girls will she say strong to puma or be saying, " Hello BCBG!"**

**Dylan Marvil: Loves how she is now a size 0. Maybe she can snag a hot one or maybe just snag a snack. Will the new diet stick with her or will she be tuffin it up? And why is she getting this new feeling about a certain someone from the past?**

* * *

**Briarwood Boys**

**Derrick Harrington: Loves that he can finally do two things: 1. Be with Massie agian. 2. Sing in front of everybody in Free sing. But what happens when a tragedy from the past catches up with him will he tell Massie the truth or will he let himself be caught by the truth?**

**Cam Fisher: In LOVE with the new Claire, but is afraid to tell thinking it may ruin their friendship and he can't afford to let that happen after breaking up and making up with her a hundred times and this time he might not even get an accepted apology back. When a new guy gets interested in Claire will he fight back and let her know how he really feels about her or will she already be in the new guy's arms?**

**Josh Hotz: Is in love with Alicia but can't let go of a certain thing from the past that brought him joy without Alicia. Will he make the thing from the past come back or will e fall flat on his face?**

**Chris Plovert: In love with a bright, skinny red head, but can't tell her because of a certain misunderstanding during the summer and now she won't even give him the time of day.**

**Kemp Hurly: Has a crush on Kristen but when she starts to act differently will he love her or hate her?**

* * *

**The New People **

**Connor Smith: The new kid is what he is labeled. He was a hot guy everybody loved back in California but will the same happen here? When he lays his eyes on a certain girl, will he "roar" for her and snag her or will he be caught up in a battle with a certain someone trying to win over her heart also?**

**Kevin Smith: Is the shy one of the two smith brothers. He is calm and mellow but was he always? When he tells someone a secret will it come true or will he be in trouble?**

**Kara Baur: Has been best friends with Connor and Kevin since they were babies. When she sees the eyes of a mitmatched person will she automatically fall in love or will her heart be stomped on? **

**Paige Baur: Loves her new school but also love a good sense of humor, butt shaking, star goalie guy she's known ever since they went to summer camp for soccer togetther for 8 years. Will she snag him or will she get kicked in the stomach with an ambered eyed girl wearing gucci heels?**

**Hope you like the summary! I will try to put up the first chapter soon! Please review and tell me if you like it!**


	2. A fresh Start

**Hey guys what's up! Sorry I didn't put this up sooner! Please read and review!**

**MPOV**

"Massie! Get up you're going to be late for your first day of high school so hurry up!" said Kendra. I was so groggy I didn't even realize that my alarm clock has been going off for 30 minutes! I looked at the clock and it read 6:32! Holy crap! I was going to be late. I quickly jumped out of my new Louis vuiton pj's and headed into the shower. After I came out I quickly put on my makeup and clothes. I decided since we were entering high school and I was Alpha for the like last 2 years I had to look the like hottest today. I quickly curled my hair to perfection then went and got my clothes off of the mannequin.

Claire Lyons was already waiting in the car when I got in.

"What took you so long? she asked. I was like in here for twenty minutes. I had to re apply my makeup like 5 times and redo my hair and…"

"Kuh-laire! Do I look like a shrink?"

"nuuh no", she mumbled

"Then why are you telling me all your problems!"

We had a moment of silence then we both started laughing. I hadn't seen Claire for a month because her dad just landed a new job here and they have been on Vacation ever since and I was just so happy for her and how she was now rich!

"Kuh-laire!" I shouted

"What!? Is my hair or make-up messed up?"

"No, your outfit looks rich. Is that new job your dad has well paying?"

"Yeah! And guess what!"

"What?"

"We got a house next to yours! (By the way, they are on there way to pick up the girls.)

"YAY"

When we got to Alicia's house she was waving at us like the fannish beauty she is. We all hugged and we were on our way to pick up Dylan and Kristen. When were finally all together we rated our outfits.

"Me first said Dylan.

"Ok, Dylan is wearing a signature Cardi wrap form BCBG with a Purple peasant blouse also from BCBG. With True Religion Dark wash Skinny Jeans with Marc by Marc and Jacobs Black pointed heel boots. Her hair is in a messy but cute bun. She has on a beautiful Gucci gold and silver bracelet and to top it off a hot chocolate perfume.

"9.5."

"9.4"

"9.5

"9.5"

"Dylan Congrats you are a total 9.5." I said.

"Point", shouted Alicia.

"Next is Kristen."

"Kristen is wearing s gray and white cropped cardigan from Juicy Couture, a black ruffled shirt from Bebe Sport, Coventry boot cut jeans, Gucci pumps and to top it off her hair is in a wavy sun beach girl style.

"9.3"

"9.4"

"9.4"

"9.4"

"Kristen is totally going to be a 9.4."

"Next is Kuh-laire."

"Kuh-laire, is wearing a yellow puffed sleeve cardigan from Juicy Couture that she bought on her own, Sevens Dark wash Skinny jeans that she also bought on her own and Yellow pumps from Guess which she also bought on her own!!!!!!"

"MASSIE, THEY ALL KNOW THAT I'M RICH NOW SO YOU CAN STOP SAYING THAT!"

Kuh-laire, you don't have to yell were not a motorcycle rally or anything.

"Anyways, a 9.6"

"9.7"

"9.7"

9.7

"Good job Claire you actually got a 9.7 without my help!" I said excitedly.

"Anyways onto Alicia."

"Alicia of course is wearing a low cut white baby doll blouse form where else, Ralph Lauren. She has on Guess Skinny jeans and guess pumps. Her hair is as silky as ever."

"9.6"

"9.6"

"9.6"

"9.6 ahhgreed. Wow Alicia you actually scored lower than Claire!"

Anyways it's finally my turn.

"I'm wearing a cropped leather short sleeved jacket, with a white plain baby doll, and True Religion Dark was super skinny jeans with black Gucci Stilettos. My hair is in curls, and to top it off, I am wearing my new glossip girl Sees candy butterscotch lollypop.

"9.9"

"9.8"

"9.9"

"9.9!"

When we finally got to school we looked at it with awe. It was twice as big as the junior high school.

The bell rang as soon as we got out of the car and I went into alpha mode.

"Okay girls this is it. We start a whole new life here. What's your first class?"

"Free Sing"

"Me too!"

"Alright who doesn't have free sing", I asked. None of them raised their hands.

"I guess we all have it together!" We squealed and then I realized we were in high school.

"Ok let's go to Free Sing and we'll strut to Glamorous by Fergie.

When we got there we made our big entrance, but when we walked in we were in awe of two things.

**Hahaha! My first Cliffhanger! What did you think?**

**I know it was kind of bad but it was only a filler chapter and the next one will be filled with drama. If you want me to continue then you got to give me at least 5 reviews. Love you all!**

**Soccer babe18!**


	3. So the war begins

**Hey Thanks for like the best reviews ever! I heart you all! Heres my next chapter enjoy!**

**Anyone's view**

_When we got there we made our big entrance, but when we walked in we were in awe of two things._

There sat the Briarwood boys and they were all singing like angels and then in the corner sat these 5 new people that the Pretty Committee has never seen before.

Mpov

"Derrick Harrington, you never told me you could sing!" , I shouted half angrily and half happily. When I said his name one of the new people turned and stared at my boyfriend in awe. I approached her angrily and said

" Does it look like my boyfriend is leaving a hotel?"

She looked at me terrified and she mumbled,

"uhh-nno?"

"Then why are you checking him out!", I screamed in satisfaction. The Pretty Committee started cracking up along with Briarwood boys. I pushed pass her to get to my seat. The new girl didn't even look affected and she just calmly said back to me,

"Can you read Braille?"

"No." I calmly said back.

"Then stop trying to touch my shirt like the slut you are!" All of her friends started cracking up, but the pretty committee just gave her a disgusted look. I looked away from her and tried to get some comfort from Derrick or have him yell at her, but he just looked away and just sat down.

I was about to say another comeback to her when the teacher walked in and introduced herself. I was only half listening and all I could make out of what she was saying is that we were the only students she was going to have.

When the bell rang I tried to talk to Derrick but he disappeared. The pretty committee and I and I went our separate ways and when I turned the corner I saw Derrick Harrington kissing the new girl and that's when my heart tore in two. I gasped and the tears came. Derrick broke away from the new girl and tried to come to me but I ran away.

I went to the bathroom and I texted the Pretty committee.

**Massie: Come to the bathroom asap.**

**Alicia: ?**

**Massie: Derrick was kissing the new girl**

**Claire: what a bastard**

**Kristen: I'm leaving now be there soon**

**Dlyan: Massie, Derrick just walked in with the new girl and he looks so happy**

**Massie:**

**Kristen: They are so D2M**

**Alicia: Ahgreed**

**Claire: We are coming soon so don't worry**

**Dylan: I am going to stay because Derrick and the new girl are sitting right next to me**

**Massie: Kay give me an update**

**Dlyan: K**

Just then the Pretty Committee walked in and they just came and hugged me and I cried on their shoulders.

**Dlyan: PRETTY COMMITTEE HIDE!  
Massie: ?  
Dlyan: The new girl is coming to the bathroom**

We all hid and then we heard the door open and close and two people walked in.

A guy said, "Alright Paige, I kissed you so now will you please leave me alone!"

"No Derri-poo I'm just getting started. Next you have to…

**So sorry I left you on another cliffhanger, but I kind of have writer's block. Anyways the next chapter will be in Claire's view. IF you want me to continue I need 10 reviews. Bye**

**Soccerbabe18**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I AM SO SORRY!!!! I HAD SO MUCH GOING ON AND I TOTALLY HAD NO TIME! I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME! IM SO SOSOSOSOSO SORRY! I HAVE REALLY GOOD NEWS. I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU GUYS 10 CHAPTERS (NOT ALL TODAY) I ALSO HAVE A POLL UP SO CHECK IT OUT. ALSO I FORGOT ABOUT THIS. I REPEAT I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CIQUE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY MADE UP PLAYERS. I WILL GIVE YOU 3 CHAPTERS TOMMORROW. SO SORRY AGAIN.**


	5. Singing war rage

**Hey Guys I'm am going to try to update as much as possible. Read and review!**

_From chapter 2_

"_Alright Paige, I kissed you so now will you leave me alone?"_

"_No Derri-poo I'm just getting started next you have to…_

**DPOV**

"Next you have to break up with Massie, said Paige. I thought to myself why was this happening to me and why did she have to come back! I thought I left her in Florida just like my past.

_Flashback_

"_Paige how could you, I … I loved you." "Derrick it's not what it looks like." I really wanted to believe her and just go up to her and give her a big hug and tell her it would be okay. I thought it would actually work for a moment but then I looked at the present and I saw her with my best friend Brandon and they were kissing. She had not only broken my heart but made me feel stupid for ever trusting her._

_End of Flashback_

"Why are you doing this to me? I asked. I thought we were done. You cheated on me and now you're blackmailing me with the secret reason I truly left Florida! You're a cold hearted Bitch!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah just like your girlfriend, Paige said with a smirk. "She is also a sneaky spyer." and with that she opened the stall door and revealed to me the Pretty committee minus Dylan. When I looked into Massie's eyes all I saw was hurt.

"Massie, I can explain everything, just give me the…"

"Derrick, do I look like a clock?" Massie said sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Uhh- no", I stuttered.

"Then why are trying to make me give you the time of day!". She screamed at me with tears rolling down her face. Oh how I wish I could just give her a hug and make the pain go away when I knew I couldn't. She just looked at me and then ran out. Paige just looked happy and I just ran and ran and ran.

_The next day_

_Still in Derrick's POV_

I walked into Free Sing feeling so suckish. Massie would answer any of my text or phone calls. She answered on the 12th ring and said to go to hell and never call her again.

"Alright, today we are going to start off with a little project. We are going to sing a song to match our feelings. How about we start with… Derrick?"

I looked straight into Massie's eyes and I started singing "Sorry" By the Jonas Brothers.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights  
But lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say_

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go,  
Then please girl, just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see  
You and me going our separate ways  
I'm begging yo_u to stay  
If it isn't too late_

But your already on your way

When I finished I saw tears in Massie's eyes and I knew she was going to forgive me.

"Very good Derrick, next how about… Paige?"

She got up and started singing"Forever" By Chris Brown and she looked straight at me.

_1, 2, 3, 4...  
Hey (eh)  
Forever  
Hey (eh)  
Forever_

It's you, and me  
Movin' at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)  
Tonight, is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)

Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So don't be scared, I'm right here, you ready  
We can go anywhere  
Go anywhere  
But first, it's your chance  
Take my hand  
Come with me

It's like I waited my whole life (ohh)  
For this one night (one night)  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever (forever)  
forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Feels like were on another level (ohh)  
Feels like our loves intertwine  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin' the rules  
Me and you  
You and I  
All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet, baby  
Feel the beat inside  
I'm drivin', you could take the front seat (front seat)  
Just need you to trust me (trust me)  
Girl girl girl  
It's like now

It's like I waited my whole life (ohh)  
For this one night (one night)  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor (dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun (yeah)  
And dance forever ever ever (ohh)  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever (forever)  
forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

It's a long way down  
We so high off the ground  
Sendin' for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from?  
Got me so undone  
Gazin' in your eyes got me sayin'  
What a beautiful lady  
No ifs ands or maybes  
I'm releasin my heart  
And it's feelin' amazing  
There's no one else that matters  
You love me  
And I wont let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)  
Yeah, I wont let you fall  
Let you fall  
Let you fall (ohh ohh)  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

It's like  
It's like I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
It's gon be me you and the dance floor (me you and the dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Ohh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh yeah  
Forever ever ever ever  
Forever ever ohh

"Very good Paige. Next lets have… Massie sing?"

She looked straight at me and she looked sad and miserable.

She started singing "Take A Bow" By Rihanna.

_Oh, how about a round of applause  
Yeah, standing' ovation  
Oh oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

You look so dumb right now  
Standing' outside my house  
Trying' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
Oh...

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (oh)

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause  
A standing' ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now...

She was crying and trying to hide her hurt when she looked at me. I sank very low in my seat.

"WOW Massie you put so much emotion into that song. You must be going through a tough time right now to sing a song like that.

All Massie said was… "You have no idea."

The bell rang and she walked out of there so fast. I ran out the door only to see to my a horror the most scariest and saddest thing in my life.

**I'm so so so sorry for now updating. This was a filler chapter. Oh by the way, the teacher's name is Mrs. Wilson. Please review and tell me if you like my story. I also have poll on my profile and I won't update if you don't do two things. 1. 30 reviews I know you can do it so please review. 2. 15 votes on my poll. So if you want to keep reading my story you got to do those two things. Sorry if it is a little harsh. Don't worry though. You have like a 100000 chapters ahead to read and all you have to do to get them is to give me the reviews and poll votes. I Heart all of you**

**Soccerbabe 18**


	6. Author's note 2 CONTEST

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FEEL HORRIBLE. I WILL POST SOON BUT NOT TODAY BECAUSE I HAVE TO LEAVE FOR SOCCER SOON SO YEAH. I was kind of disappointed when I didn't get my 30 reviews. That's ok though. I will wait for them before I post. I know that that is totally unfair, but I have something so amazing planned. Lets just say you might have a heart attack when you read the next….. 20 chapters!!!!!!!! Yup that is right. I have been having writer's block for a while and then boom I got the perfect idea for my story. So just give me 35 reviews. I changed the number so yeah. I believe in you guys. I am also holding a contest to see who can guess which city I live in California. I will not only put your real name in the story, but I will also tell you what the first 7 chapters are about. So just send your name, answer, and email it to me at ****. That's my email so yeah. Hope to hear from you. I HEART ALL OF YOU!!!! Contest ends April 10, 2009.**

**P.S. this is an author's note.**


End file.
